1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to injecting needles for injecting fluids into the human body and, more particularly, to such an injecting needle carrying an inclinometer which indicates to the physican the angle at which the needle is inserted into the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anesthesiologist is frequently required to inject deep nerves with a local anesthetic solution or a neurolytic solution for nerve blockade. A successful nerve block depends on correct placement of the injecting needle. In particular, many blocks of nerves near skeletal structures require precise insertion of the injecting needle; that is, the needle must be inserted at a specific angle to the skin so that the needle is directed toward the required nerve.
For example, in caudal epidural anesthesia the needle is inserted into the caudal canal at an angle of 30 to 45 degrees in the female and 10 to 20 degrees in the male. In intercostal nerve blocks the needle forms an 80 degree angle with the skin. In a celiac plexus block the needle is introduced at an angle of 45 degrees and increased to 60 degrees when the needle contacts the lumbar vertebra. In a paravertebral lumbar sympathetic ganglion block the needle is inserted at an angle of 45 degrees to the skin, and, when the transverse process is contacted, the angle is changed to 85 degrees.
U.S. Pat. no. 4,031,890 discloses an I.V. injector which is provided with a safety disc so that the angle of entry of the cannula with respect to the skin surface always will be at least 45 degrees.
U.S. Pat No. 2,411,165 discloses a gravity-responsive clinometer in which the angle of inclination is determined by the position of a ball confined within a curved slot provided with a scale graduated in degrees.